


友客鑫市奇遇记

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *lofter补档备份*原题记：大家好！！R级团酷电子志《长日将尽》予售中啦！！→点击这里购买！https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?spm=a1z10.3-c-s.w4002-17267010617.12.37b07cafE9hMYg&id=598613130469在这里为大家献上《长日将尽》里的非R级bonus track。梗来自于和海太太在聊天中的奇思妙想：在团酷被迫ml的时候，大嗓门阿雷不幸被绑架还被围观，为了救他的伙伴，阿雷吼到全场闭麦究竟是什么样的感受？============================
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	友客鑫市奇遇记

多年以后，当雷欧力已经成为了一名优秀的外科医生，奔波于友客鑫市各处的医院进行外科手术时，他也能够常常想起那个在友客鑫市肮脏小巷中不平凡的夜晚。

毕竟，在那时候，雷欧力遭遇了人生中的最大危机。

这个危机不来源于雷欧力在某日下课后偶然在小巷里撞见同校同学的酷拉皮卡正在进行毒品交易，也不是由于雷欧力偶然发现酷拉皮卡其实是黑帮中的一员，更不是因为雷欧力出于好奇心与一般公民的道德心跟踪酷拉皮卡进了黑帮老窝，结果不幸被黑帮成员五花大绑的惨案。

这个危机很简单：他的同学酷拉皮卡要被猥亵了，但雷欧力只能看着。

七八个小混混前后困住雷欧力，把雷欧力的双手捆在椅子上，又在他嘴上封了布条。那些小混混对他不差，他们只是揪住雷欧力的领带，把他像个兔子一样拎到椅子上。标准良民雷欧力哪里见过这种场面？雷欧力花了两年时间努力考上友客鑫大学医学院，他是来友客鑫学医的，他从来没想过他会碰到这种事。

小混混们高高矮矮，又穿得奇形怪状，有的朋克打扮，有的像个技术宅，还有浓妆艳抹的女人和穿和服的小孩。那些人把雷欧力捆好后就优哉游哉地离开了。在偷听他们的对话中（其实雷欧力根本不是偷听，他们说话非常大声，甚至为了接下来的目的地而险些大打出手），雷欧力了解到他们准备过一会去街对面的Lady M吃甜品。

在他们走以后，雷欧力呆在这个废弃工厂的小角落体会到了什么叫做最无聊又最惊心动魄的十五分钟。雷欧力不是没想过报警，但是无论他怎么挣扎都挣扎不出这个小小的椅子范围，无论他怎么大叫他也只能发出微弱的呜呜声，而这种呜咽声很快就被街边巨大的车流声淹没了。

当雷欧力看见黑暗处有影子攒动的时候，他当真是吓了一跳。一开始他以为是什么路人，甚至剧烈舞动四肢，试图让他身后的椅子发出些可怖的声音，可是雷欧力很快注意到，那是两个人，而且其中一位是他的同学——插班生的酷拉皮卡。

酷拉皮卡和另外一个身高六尺多的男人并肩而行。那个男人有着黑色的短发，穿着一袭带着白色毛领的黑大衣，衣服的背部还有夸张的金色倒十字架。很快，雷欧力注意到他们并不是普通地“并肩而行”，酷拉皮卡拿着一只手枪抵着那个男人的腰部，逼迫他前行。

“蜘蛛，”雷欧力听见酷拉皮卡发出比以往要低沉很多的声音，“你抓住我的同学有什么目的？”

“呵，又不是我想要特地抓住的。”那个男人摊手，昏暗的路灯映照着他的侧脸。雷欧力发现他是个黑发黑眸的年轻男人，额头上有个小小的纹身，“你既然这么担心你的同伴，为什么带我来关押他的地方呢？你清楚我的枪法，就不怕我立刻掏出手枪把他射杀么？”

“下三滥，”酷拉皮卡不屑地哼了一声，“在你杀死他之前，我会先杀死你。”

——我的天，这真是太恐怖了，我回家一定要发推特。

雷欧力听得全身发凉。当雷欧力不远万里从家乡来到友客鑫市学习医学时，不是没有人告诉过他友客鑫市的危险。但是雷欧力从来没想过他那个仅有几面之缘的同学，那个平常在医学院文文静静的酷拉皮卡，那个总被恶毒的同班同学嘲笑为基佬小白脸的酷拉皮卡，那个不怎么来上课却考试经常拿A的酷拉皮卡，居然暗地里做着这么惊世骇俗的事情。

“锁链手，你确定？”那个被称为蜘蛛的男人发出几声轻笑，“你要来比比看谁的子弹更快一点吗？”

咔哒。

是手枪拉开保险栓的声音。

雷欧力说不出话，他大气都不敢出。这下子，他连呜咽声都发不出来。

“好了好了，我是开玩笑的，”那个男人似乎察觉到了酷拉皮卡的不满，他把双手举高，表示他的清白，“杀死你的同学对我一点好处都没有，我还要白白被友客鑫的条子通缉。”

“知道就好，快放了他。”酷拉皮卡往雷欧力那里看了一眼，眼神里是雷欧力从未见过的冷酷和决绝。晦暗的月光与马路边闪过的汽车尾灯将酷拉皮卡的眼睛反光成红色。说实话，雷欧力对这样的酷拉皮卡感到彻骨的恐惧，其恐惧不亚于刚刚被那群小混混们五花大绑时的心境。

“人不是我抓的，凭什么要我放？”那个男人看似条理清晰地开始分析，“如果人类都是不同的个体，其行动与交汇遵循着自己的规律的话，我的同伴抓住了你的同伴，以及你抓住了我，本质上是毫无交集、毫无瓜葛的两件事。况且，虽然我是蜘蛛的头子，我的同伴们却已经去吃甜品了，我无权把他放走。”

“你狡辩，你明明可以。”酷拉皮卡使劲地踢了一下那个男人的屁股，“是个人都能给他解绑。”

“我亲爱的锁链手，如果是个人都可以为他解绑的话，那请你亲自去救高塔上的公主呀。”那个男人行了个贵族礼仪，配合着他年轻的样貌与浮夸的大衣，在这个满是垃圾和纸皮废物的阴沟小巷中显得格外诡谲。

“要是我为他解绑，我如何保证你不会趁机偷袭我、又如何保证你不会趁我不注意悄悄杀死他？”

“很简单，只要把事物的顺序对调一下就可以了。”那个男人挑了挑眉毛，“只要我现在立刻偷袭你，不就万无一失了？”

于是，在雷欧力没注意到的瞬间，酷拉皮卡的身体突然开始止不住地颤抖。那个男人似乎在酷拉皮卡的身体上动了什么手脚。酷拉皮卡一只手扶着墙壁，另一只手狠狠地抓住他西装的下摆，几乎要把西装的白衬衫都撕烂。那个男人从背后接近酷拉皮卡，按住他的肩膀，把他禁锢在路灯旁边的角落。

建筑物的黑影挡住了两人重叠的身影，马路上呼啸的汽车喇叭声虽然盖住了大部分声音，雷欧力还是能分辨出酷拉皮卡断断续续地、像猫一样柔弱的呻吟声。

——坏了，那个男人怕不是要趁机猥亵酷拉皮卡。

雷欧力在这个偏僻的小巷里虽然受了些无法动弹的苦楚，可他其实一下皮肉之苦都没受到，那些小混混打都没打他。要让挺身而出的酷拉皮卡在毫发无损的雷欧力面前受苦，雷欧力做不到。

暗处里传来水声，扭打声，衣服摩擦的声音，与酷拉皮卡吃痛的声音。

“呜呜呜呜！”雷欧力大吼了起来，嘴边的布条把他的吼叫化作不成语句的惨叫。他全身上下都开始剧烈扭动。无论如何他都不想看见那个前来救他的人深陷危险。但是雷欧力无法说话，他只能大吼，也只能祈祷着有什么路人会因为他剧烈的叫声而走过来阻止这场闹剧，“呜呜呜呜呜——！”

那个男人不知道用了什么手段，让酷拉皮卡全身无法动弹地倒在他的怀里，又捧起酷拉皮卡的脸，似乎想要强行吻他。

雷欧力的常识已经无法理解他们在做什么了。就算酷拉皮卡涉黑（或许他还杀过人），在雷欧力简单的直觉中，他的同学也不能就如此简单地被混混头子给办了。

这样的话，不就全是偷偷跟踪来的雷欧力的错吗？

“呜呜！！呜呜呜呜——！”

年仅20岁的大学生，雷欧力，发出了此生最大的吼叫声。

这种声音可以称之为惨叫了，他喑哑的男性喉结中爆发出一股比新生儿啼哭还要蓬勃的气力，那股劲儿又使得他的声音尖锐了好几个档次。雷欧力如此持续大吼着，试图将他的声音超越路边不断鸣响的警笛，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己好像个见到了世界末日的人猿。

拜托了，拜托了。随便来个人都好，快去救救酷拉皮卡吧。

雷欧力叫得眼泪都出来了，那些透明的液体顺着他细长的眼角，吧嗒吧嗒地掉下来。

就算酷拉皮卡是个坏蛋，是那种杀过人、贩过毒、与黑帮纠缠不清的家伙，他怎么能够——那个每天板着一张脸的瘦小家伙——怎么能就这么被一个莫名其妙的男人给上了，又怎么可以让雷欧力就这么眼睁睁地看着而帮不上任何的忙呢？

在雷欧力泪眼模糊的眼睛里，他望见酷拉皮卡的挣扎停止了。酷拉皮卡紧紧地贴着那个男人，他揪着男人的毛边领子，桀骜不羁的金发反射着满月的白光。

“演够了没，库洛洛。”酷拉皮卡剧烈咳嗽着，声音不及雷欧力发出的大吼的千分之一，“我还没被你搞死，那小子已经快叫到喉咙破裂而死了。”

“是吗？”那男人似乎也对雷欧力的大吼感到有些不满。毕竟雷欧力的声音实在太大了，其效果堪比一个在十米内频繁鸣笛的消防车，“好吧，为了让你高兴，我这就放了他。”

唰唰。

那个男人不知道做了什么把戏，用几把飞刀利落地切断了绑住雷欧力的绳索。

重获自由的雷欧力立刻撕掉了嘴边的布条，他三步并作两步地想要接近酷拉皮卡他们，却在迈出第一步时被一只手枪阻挡了脚步。

那是酷拉皮卡的手枪。

“喂，你，是不是叫雷欧力？”酷拉皮卡仍处于乏力状态，他的一半身体还靠在库洛洛肩膀上，可是他语气里的威严不减，“别管我的事情。”

伫在原地的雷欧力还来不及解释或是反驳，酷拉皮卡便狠狠地瞪了雷欧力一眼，硬是把雷欧力想要出声的勇气给瞪没了。

“下次再敢出现在这种地方，我可不保证你的性命。”

酷拉皮卡身边的男人一言不发，只是玩味地看着狼狈的雷欧力。那个男人指了指他腿边的手枪，又轻轻地朝雷欧力比了个离开的姿势。这下，雷欧力再怎么没常识，也只能转过身，非常老实地佯装离开。

雷欧力走得非常慢，一步当作三步走。当他听见酷拉皮卡与那男人离去的声音的时候，雷欧力不放心地偷偷往回看了一眼。

夜色里，酷拉皮卡仍旧和那个男人拔剑弩张地争吵着什么，但是和刚才唯一不同的是，体力不支的酷拉皮卡明显需要黑发的男人搀扶才能勉强行走。他们走过马路时，有一辆卡车轰隆隆地开了过去。而在车辆离开之后，酷拉皮卡与那个男人也完全没了踪影。

在光怪陆离的友客鑫市，每天都有莫名其妙的事情发生。

当日晚上，雷欧力立刻向警察署报了案，但是警察署对这种完全没有造成人身伤害的案件兴致缺缺，几句话就把雷欧力打发走了。那些黑帮绑得很轻，雷欧力身上也没有任何的伤痕可以证明他的不幸。隔日早晨，在雷欧力想要调查酷拉皮卡的身世的时候，学校告知他酷拉皮卡其实早已退学，而且学校也无权向雷欧力提供关于其他学生的个人隐私信息。事后，雷欧力还将这段经历写成长文发表在脸书上，却除了几句来自朋友的惊叹与注意安全的关怀外，什么也没收获。

友客鑫市里有怎样的秘密，酷拉皮卡和黑帮的渊源究竟是什么，酷拉皮卡到底和那个男人有什么关系——这些问题只能一辈子留在雷欧力的脑海中了。

FIN


End file.
